El cuaderno de nuestras vidas
by florchuinuyasha95
Summary: Quizas no basta con la tinta y el papel... el tiempo lo borra... nuestra historia será narrada Inuyasha, ya vas a ver... quizás no toda, quizás falten partes... pero algo quedará, nuestro amor tiene que dejar algo más que un papel escrito... debe hacerlo.


Hola! este es mi primer fic y estoy muy feliz de haberlo podido publicar...

Todos los personajes de la historia son propiedad **REALMENTE**, (lo aclaro por las dudas) de Rumiko Takahashi. La trama es mía, pero la he hecho a partir de los capítulos finales de Inuyasha.

No sean malos... y espero que les guste...

_**florchuinuyasha95**_

* * *

**El cuaderno de nuestras vidas**

by: Me (florchuninuyasha95)

Dejé de teclear, sintiendo hambre… no podía creer que las vacaciones habían llegado tan pronto… bueno, para empezar… mis vacaciones son algo… especiales.

Me estiré lentamente, saliendo del frente de la computadora… esa postura por mucho tiempo, era terrible para la columna, sin embargo, luego de haber derrotado a Tokigami, entre otros monstruos, escribir era uno de los pocos hobbies que podía hacer en los dos mundos, y no me dolía tanto como ser atacada por bolas de fuego… o quizás escupidas ácidas… bueno, ustedes entienden, además, y las vacaciones se acabarían tan pronto como habían comenzado.

Bajé a buscar algo para comer, algo que no fuera pescado, o jabalí, o… pescado nuevamente… esa había sido mi dieta en el último mes, ya que al quedarme definitivamente, no podía volver a casa tan seguido, así también como me era imposible llevar comida instantánea con el botiquín de primeros auxilios renovado… y aunque una semana de descanso no parecía mucho como para restaurar mi dieta, o cargar suficientes vendas para curar las heridas de guerra, al menos era algo.

Apreté los dientes, recordando el motivo de mis improvisadas vacaciones, mientras agarraba el pan, para hacerme un sándwich. Ese chico era odioso cuando se lo proponía… y más odioso era cuando no se lo proponía…

_-Se supone que elegiste este mundo… no podés pedirme volver cuando se te antoje –Replicó despacio, aunque enojadamente… pero en sus ojos había algo más… algo que yo no podía descifrar con claridad. _

_-Por favor… quiero ver a mi familia al menos unos tres días –Dije parando de escribir._

_-Ni siquiera me miraste cuando pediste ese favor, estabas escribiendo en ese estúpido y raro pergamino… ¡No pasaron ni tres meses desde que volviste! –Gritó Inuyasha, terminando con la paz, mientras se paraba, incapaz de contenerse, sobresaltando a los que estaban a su alrededor._

_-Vas a despertar a Miroshi –Advirtió el monje Miroku mientras miraba a su pequeño hijo dormir en sus brazos–. Estás en nuestra casa, así que podemos echarte cuando queramos._

_-¡Ha! Como si me importara –Dijo sentándose nuevamente, mientras escondía sus manos en su túnica roja._

_-Entonces no te va a importar volver a dormirlo ¿Verdad? –Preguntó Sango, de manera escalofriante mientras miraba asesinamente a Inuyasha._

_-He soportado cosas peores… -Dijo clavando la mirada en mí._

_Yo tragué nerviosamente… sin dirigirle la mirada… se me había pegado el hábito de Inuyasha de evadir las cosas._

_-Quizás deberían continuar afuera –Sugirió sabiamente Miroku, notando que había varios por aclarar todavía._

_-¡Ha! –Exclamó egocéntricamente Inuyasha- No hay nada que continuar –Dijo parándose._

_-¿Entonces puedo irme? –Pregunté indiferentemente, cosa que también se me había pegado de él._

_-¡Podés irte cuando te plazca! Todavía es un país libre, no seré el monstruo malo de la historia, no esta vez, no sé como será en tu época, pero que ya que sos de allá, sus reglas valen ¿eh? –Provocó con descaro mientras se paraba-, ¡y conste que no me interesa si volvés o si te traga un monstruo de esos llamados trenes, de cualquier manera, no voy a ir a salvarte! –Gritó al salir de la cabaña, de un salto, y perderse entre los árboles._

_-¡YO TAMPOCO ESPERO QUE LO HAGAS! –Grité saliendo de la cabaña, lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara. Sin más que hacer, solo aguantar la horrible sensación de impotencia, me volví a la cabaña para sentarme tranquilamente ante la mirada sorprendida de mis amigos- Idiota –Murmuré mientras dejaba mi cuaderno a un lado, y suspendía la escritura._

_-Kagome –Dijo Sango, segundos antes de que Miroshi lanzara su llanto, provocado con el escándalo. Miroku, maldijo en voz baja a Inuyasha, tan baja que no pude escucharlo, pero era obvio a quién se lo decía-, ¿qué estás escribiendo ahí?_

_-Nada –Dije sonriendo forzadamente. Lo de Inuyasha, sí había dolido._

_-Tranquila –Me dijo Sango –, es solo que tiene miedo… ya se le va a pasar._

_-¿Miedo? –Repetí en una pregunta._

_-Ya se le va a pasar –Me recordó Sango mientras iba a ayudar a Miroku, para calmar a su pequeño._

-Miedo –Murmuré mientras volvía a la habitación, con el estómago satisfecho.

-Hermana –Escuché decir a Sota, entrando de improvisto a la habitación, quién parecía que recién llegaba del colegio-, ¿por qué estás todavía aquí?

-Sí, es mi casa puedo est –Me interrumpí de repente.

-No, tu casa no es aquí… tu casa está con el orejas de perro –Dijo Sota con una sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí con culpa… eso era verdad, sin embargo… Inuyasha se había comportado muy extraño desde que había llegado. Casi no me dirigía la palabra, y cuando lo hacía, solo tenía desprecio para mí. No entendía su objetivo… pero si trataba de devolverme a la época actual, estaba funcionando, pues las vacaciones no eran precisamente para descansar de los monstruos vencidos, pero nunca se lo diría.

Saqué a Sota de la habitación para cambiarme… me puse las vestiduras de sacerdotisa de siempre, que llevaba en la época antigua.

-¿Así que te vas de nuevo? –Preguntó sonriente Sota al entrar, una vez que yo se lo hubiese indicado. Yo tomé la mochila que había preparado ayer, y fui a la cocina por la comida que llevaría para hoy… hacía mucho que no lo hacía… y pensar en los viejos tiempos me ponían nostálgica.

-Sí –Le respondí, no muy convencida.

Volví a la habitación, que alguna vez había sido mía, e imprimí todo lo que había escrito.

-¿Qué escribís tanto? –Preguntó mi hermano, quién me había seguido por toda la casa.

-Es un secreto –Dije guiñándole el ojo –Algún día vas a saberlo… siempre es genial contarle cuentos a tus hijos.

-No pienso casarme nunca –Dijo Sota firmemente-, esperá… ¿escribís cuentos?

-No seas tonto –Respondí mientras le daba un beso en la frente y salía de casa.

Quizás no había podido ver a mamá ni al abuelo, pero mi presencia solo causaría más nostalgia, puesto que esta vez… quizás… no pensara en volver.

Era muy extraño que mis poderes espirituales siguiesen junto a mí, cuando la perla había sido destruida… pero en los pocos meses que había estado, habían sido útiles para proteger la cadena de aldeas que Tokigami había intentado atacar. Aunque… últimamente no podía hacerlo como antes, mis poderes se encontraban inestables, como si estuviesen desapareciendo y volviendo nuevamente, quizás todo se debía a mi debilidad espiritual que me causaba ese distanciamiento con el hombre que amaba. El reencuentro que había tenido con Inuyasha, había sido el día más feliz de mi vida… Digo, ¿se supone que no debería estarlo? Luego de tres años, volvía a reencontrarme con la razón de mi respirar… Ese extraño chico que me había encerrado en el dolor de un amor no correspondido, un amor casi imposible… que al final, había resultado todo lo contrario.

El equipo exterminador del mal, ahora contaba solo con dos… y esos dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Inuyasha, insinuaba todo el tiempo su molestia por que yo estuviera allí… sin embargo, yo no podía evitar permanecer a su lado… después de todo… se lo había prometido ¿No? Y esa era una de las promesas que más fáciles que había tenido que cumplir hasta que a Naraku, se le ocurrió separarnos en sus últimos minutos de vida… aún así el muy suertudo había conseguido la paz, después de todo lo que había causado, y yo no lograba ni siquiera hablar de buenas maneras con Inuyasha.

Me senté al lado del pozo a escribir… y por si siquiera lo pensaron, no. No había saltado en ese momento de rabia ni aunque me hubieran dicho que un demonio estaba asesinando a Inuyasha.

Rompí el lápiz con tan solo imaginármelo. No. Eso no podría aguantarlo.

Busqué en mi mochila, una pequeña bolsita con útiles, que llevaba para continuar escribiendo en la época antigua, ya que odiaba usar la tinta, y saqué el sacapuntas.

-Quizás si me iba a por Inuyasha mientras estaba enojada, habría matado al demonio, y también a Inuyasha –Me dije, tratando de mejorar mi humor.

Si algo le pasaba a Inuyasha… no, no lo soportaría… no soportaría perderlo.

Agaché la cabeza y suspiré para terminar mi escritura del día de la fecha.

-Aquí vamos –Dije suspirando. Guardé el cuaderno, y me volví hacia el pozo. Salté hacia él, como siempre lo hacía y supe que algo andaba mal… no podía terminar de atravesarlo.

Sentí que la oscuridad me rodeaba, y prácticamente "nadé" hacia la parte superior del pozo, donde se veía el cielo brillando, dejando atrás las podridas tablas, del techo del templo… el abuelo tenía que remodelarlo… pero, me recordé con tristeza, probablemente ya no podría verlo.

Salí del pozo, algo triste y sin esperanza alguna… no espero que se imaginen que estaba Inuyasha viéndome desde un árbol o esperando por mí… pues si se lo imaginan, no es así… como varias veces hacía… tampoco se ilusionen pensando que él estaría en algún lugar cercano… escondido, o observando el árbol sagrado mientras esperaba que yo me acercara a él.

Les recuerdo, que sigo teniendo mis poderes espirituales, aunque algo débiles, así que podría detectar la presencia de un demonio, o de un semi demonio… el caso es que si Inuyasha hubiera estado ahí… yo ya lo sabría.

Caminé hacia la aldea, teniendo la extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo en el pozo… un presentimiento… pero lo dejé solo como eso… un presentimiento.

-¡Hola chicos, volví! –Grité agitando mis brazos, antes de que ellos pudieran verme. Sin embargo… no voltearon.

Me acerqué más, tratando de llamar su atención… solo estaban Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede, charlando frente a la cabaña donde residían mis amigos… seguramente el bebé y las niñas estarían echándose una siestita.

Me fijé mejor, al estar a unos pocos metros, que había un asunto serio entre manos, y se veían sumamente tristes.

-¿Es que no se puede hacer nada? –Oí preguntar a Sango al acercarme lo suficiente-. ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijo?

-Entiendan, estaba muy dolido… supongo que se acabó –Dijo tristemente la anciana Kaede.

-¡No, no se acabó! –Exclamó Sango al borde de las lágrimas, mientras se sujetaba de Miroku-, cuando al fin… estaba bien…

-No estaba bien –La corrigió Kaede-, sabía que esto podría pasar… se lo advertí, apenas había largado una sonrisa, sin embargo, tomó una decisión sumamente incorrecta al presionar a Kagome.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué había pasado con Inuyasha?

-¡¿Podrían decirme que rayos pasó? –Grité muy alto, mientras cerraba mis ojos con desesperación, sabiendo que podría despertar a los niños. Al abrirlos, sin embargo, nadie volteó a verme.

Estaba tan aturdida y enfurecida que iba a gritar otra vez, pero, la exclamación de la anciana me calló.

-¿Qué ocurre anciana Kaede? –Preguntó Miroku sobresaltado.

-Hubiese jurado… -Dijo mirando en mi dirección, pero no a mis ojos, y aunque podía ver que justo sus ojos caían en los míos, me daba la impresión de que miraba más allá de mí- hubiese jurado que sentí a Kagome gritar.

-Yo no oí nada… -Dijo Sango preocupada.

-No oír… sentir… es como si estuviera con nosotros… de alguna forma…

-¡Oh Kagome! –Exclamó Sango para largarse a llorar.

-¡No, Sango, no llorés, estoy acá! –Dije tratando de tocarla, y aunque mi mano traspasó su hombro, ella se sobresaltó.

-¡Kagome! –Volvió a exclamar. Ellos no podían verme, ni escucharme y tocarme… pero…podían sentirme, aunque no era agradable pasarse la vida siendo un fantasma.

-Chicos… -Murmuré bajito, pero los vi confundidos, mirando para todos lados, seguían sintiendo mi presencia.

Bajé los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas inexistentes caer en el suelo.

Me senté confundida y desolada, tratando de comprender, y en es momento, los ojos de los tres se movieron hacia a mí.

-Kagome… -Susurró Sango mirándome… ¡sí, me había reconocido!

Me levanté para abrazar a mi amiga y reconfortarla, aunque surgió un improvisto… la atravesé y caí al suelo.

Me levanté nuevamente, detrás de ellos, sintiendo furia e impotencia… el golpe me había dolido más de lo que esperaba.

Los chicos miraban a donde había estado sentada yo hace segundos… y contemplé horrorizada que mis lágrimas se habían manifestado en unas flores silvestres.

-¿Qué… qué me está pasando? –Pregunté mirándome las manos… corrí alrededor de ellos, tratando de no llorar… si no me seguirían, y por algún extraño motivo, no quería que lo hicieran.

-Kagome –Oí susurrar a Sango, antes de perderlos completamente de vista.

¿Qué había olvidado… qué tenía que recordar…?

Sin conseguir respuesta, apenas noté que me faltaba mi mochila… pero que importaba ya… mis amigos no podían verme… ¿por qué?

Corrí hasta el pozo, sintiendo una sensación de olvido, que en ningún momento me había abandonado. Me agaché mirando al interior del pozo… y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi cuerpo, sostenido por el borde de la madera, con el cuaderno en las manos, y la mochila en la espalda… sin conciencia, con los ojos completamente cerrados.

Está bien… yo era despistada, y olvidaba cosas pero ¡esto era demasiado!

Bajé cuidadosamente, colocándome acorde a mi cuerpo, y sentí una satisfacción completa… aún así, empecé a caer… la mochila pesaba demasiado… era algo inconcebible… no recordaba ese peso al saltar desde el futuro... sentía una opresión tan grande en el pecho por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, que me dejó casi sin respiración.

-Inu… yasha –Murmuré con los dientes cerrados, sabiendo que él no estaba ahí, y no me escucharía.

-¡Chiquilla tonta! –Escuché exclamar desde fuera, mientras una mano, repleta de sangre, me subía nuevamente, con algo de dificultad.

-¡Inuyasha! –Grité aliviada, pero verlo como estaba me descolocó.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un super héroe atractivo? –Dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras desgarraba mi mochila y tiraba mi cuaderno al pozo… para que desaparecieran de esa época.

El peso de alivianó de inmediato, e Inuyasha y yo caímos al lado del pozo.

-Inuyasha… -Susurré, viéndolo llorar… las lágrimas en sus ojos mostraban tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo… ojos que estaban rojos, mostrando su apariencia de un monstruo completo-, ¿qué pasó? –Le toqué el hombro mientras ambos nos sentábamos.

-¡¿Creíste que sería sencillo, verdad? –Me gritó apartando mi mano-, ¿creíste que aguantaría una segunda vez? –Dijo enfurecido, mientras lloraba.

-Inuyasha…

-¡Ya deja de nombrarme, maldita sea! –Gritó fuera de sí. Pero en ningún momento sentí temor hacia él-, ¿creíste que yo podría ver como te ibas otra vez… y esta vez para siempre? –Dijo calmándose un poco, mientras enfocaba su mirada en el suelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Pregunté enojada, pero inmediatamente, lo agarré por las muñecas, esta vez, a él no pareció importarle-, tus manos…

-Casi destruyo el árbol sagrado con solamente puños… sentía tanta ira que terminé transformándome… que patético –Dijo con una mueca. Inuyasha… ¿por qué había hecho eso? Él pareció entender la pregunta que rondaba en mi mente, ya que era obvia-, estaba tan enojado que hubieras elegido ese mundo… me dijiste tres días… y ya era una semana que no estabas –Dijo todavía sin mirarme.

-Sabés que yo suelo retrasarme y no por eso prefiero un mundo más que el otro –Dije con un nudo en el estómago, todavía no creyendo, que Inuyasha se estuviese expresando de esa manera. Pero él no volteó a mirarme-. No es solamente eso… hay algo más.

-Cuando volviste –Comenzó, acercándose un poco, ya que yo no había soltado sus manos. Me dejó sin respiración al apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro-, estaba muy feliz… pues sabía que habíamos nacido conectados… destinados… para estar juntos… ya no importaba Kikyo, o alguna conexión que podrías haber tenido en tu mundo con otro chico… solo éramos nosotros. Aunque unos días después, Kaede tuvo de advertirme… que… tendrías que elegir uno de los mundo… para siempre, y yo en el fondo lo sabía… pero no podía hacerte elegirme, a cambio de tu vida allá, con tus amigos, tu familia… tu niñez, tus recuerdos –Dijo como en un trance… yo lo miraba atenta, con un nudo en la garganta-, entonces comencé a presionarte, a obligarte a elegir el mundo de donde pertenecías… total me habías enseñado, que poner los sentimientos de la persona que amabas sobre los tuyos te hacía feliz.

-Inuyasha… -Susurré sorprendida por la profundidad de sus palabras.

-La mochila y ese cuaderno, pertenecen al futuro, si te hubieras puesto ropa de tu época, probablemente habría tenido que... –Me eché a reír al ver su cara completamente roja, y vi como su parte demoníaca ya había desaparecido.

-Sí… sí –Dije yo al ver su cara de furia.

-Eso es grave… ¡no tenés porqué burlarte! –Me reprochó sonrojado. Asentí callándome, para que continuara.

-Tus poderes tenían que debilitarse en algún momento, desde que estuviste acá, no han funcionado acordes, y han tenido ejes de inestabilidad, yo no podía ayudarte, puesto que estaba sumido en mi propia agonía de hacerme la idea… de que no estarías a mi lado lo que me restara de vida.

-Entiendo –Dije más feliz.

-¿Entiendo? ¡¿Entiendo? -Empezó nuevamente Inuyasha-, ¡¿qué no te pone triste saber que no vas a poder volver a tu época, para quedarte conmigo?

-Esta es mi época, no creo que te adaptaras en la mía –Dijo Kagome sonriendo tristemente-, por supuesto que extrañaré a mi familia pero_-… tu casa está con el orejas de perro._ Escuché decir a Sota en mi mente-, mi casa está en vos Inuyasha.

-Kagome… -Dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, muy de cerca, demasiado para mi pobre corazón.

-No elegí esta época porque sí, o porque vos me obligaras… habré crecido en otro lugar, y sí, nací en el futuro, y espero que mi familia lo recuerden siempre, aunque no me vean de nuevo… sé que quizás se pongan tristes, pero sé que luego se pondrán felices, pues sabrán que lo que elegí fue para ser feliz. Yo existí en el pasado… fui parte de Kikyo, en cierta manera… pero también existiré en el futuro, aunque no por desaparecer del futuro, voy a borrar mi historia allá…existí y existiré, pero… ahora vuelvo al pasado a existir, y Kikyo es una persona completamente ajena a mí… y es porque así estaba predicho.

-Kagome… -Volvió a susurrar Inuyasha mientras yo le secaba el resto de las lágrimas. Llevé sus manos ensangrentadas a mi pecho, sin importar que me ensuciara… la sangre de Inuyasha era lo más puro que existía para mí.

-Ya fue tu turno de dejarme sin palabras –Dije divertida mientras él se acercaba un poco más-. Este corazón late, solamente cuando estás cerca, ¿no lo ves? Si no, solo es un tambor sin sentido.

-Yo… yo… yo tenía tanto miedo Kagome… no sabía que sería de mí sin tu presencia a mi lado –Susurró Inuyasha mientras, yo era esta vez quién lo encerraba en mis brazos.

-Yo tampoco sé que sería de mí Inuyasha –Dije separándome de él, y esperando a que él se acercara un poco más.

-Kagome… te amo –Susurró antes de acabar con mi boca.

Su beso era tan desesperado… que me pregunté si su parte monstruo había vuelto.

-Yo también te amo –Dije hipnotizada con sus labios, para recibir otra dosis de mareo.

-Bueno volvamos, y será mejor que no nos retrasemos, me muero de hambre –Dijo dado por terminado el beso, en un segundo, y empezaba a caminar… bueno, creo que había agotado la parte romántica de Inuyasha de todo un año.

Yo sonreí al verlo caminar, tan decididamente, aunque seguro que estaría tan rojo como un tomate… antes de seguirlo, sentí que algo ocurría en el pozo.

Inmediatamente tenía a Inuyasha a mi lado.

-No habrá una tercera vez –Dijo seriamente, mientras tomaba mi mano.

-No, lo prometo, solo quería ver que… ¡Mis cosas! -Vi como mi mochila desaparecía por completo, y el cuaderno estaba siendo consumido-, ¡NO! –Grité derrotada.

-¿Qué tiene ese raro pergamino que es tan importante? –Preguntó enfadado Inuyasha, quién me agarraba fuertemente, para asegurarse que no fuera a saltar… bueno no podía juzgarlo, había sufrido muchas emociones en el día como para no estar inseguro.

-Era… una especie de diario…

-Bueno, te busco otro pergamino para que escribas desde ahora –Dijo Inuyasha dando por terminado el asunto.

-Pero ese era especial –Repliqué, viendo como se consumía.

-No podés estar vos y tu preciado diario en esta época, juntos –Dijo de mal humor-, además ¿Qué tiene de especial?

-La historia… desde que te conocí…

-Kagome…

-Es el pergamino inservible/simple montón de hojas/cosa rara/estupidez más preciado que he tenido –Dije usando varias de las palabras que él había usado para describir mi diario.

-Pero la has vivido, y todo está aquí –Señaló su cabeza y luego la mía –y aquí –Señaló su corazón y luego el mío.

Bueno había subestimado la cuota de romanticismo de Inuyasha, todavía había quedado algo.

-Pero… no estaba terminado, justo hoy terminé el reencuentro que habíamos tenido luego de tres años… y los primeros tres días… después no hay nada más… tenía que escribir esto también…

-Te doy papel cuando lleguemos a la aldea –Dijo arrastrándome, literalmente, hacia la aldea.

* * *

-Me pareció escuchar un ruido –Dijo Sota entrando al templo. Se asomó lentamente al pozo, viendo la mochila de su hermana, y el extraño cuaderno al lado-. Es una tonta… y tanto que se entusiasmaba en cuidarlo –Dijo Sota restándole importancia mientras bajaba del pozo y lo sacaba-, ¿"El cuaderno de nuestras vidas"? Típico de mi hermana… escribiendo cosas cursis… me pregunto si a la señorita Rumiko le interesaría esto… a esa mujer le encantan ese tipo de cosas –Dijo pensando en su maestra de dibujo-, quizás le sirva de idea para la nueva historieta que quería hacer…

Sota salió con las cosas de Kagome… sin imaginarse que podría haber allí… Siglos antes, días después exactos a ese día, Kagome tiraba un pergamino escrito a tinta con la continuación de la historia, describiendo hasta la sensación de haber dejado su cuerpo atrás… y así lo seguiría haciendo, sin embargo, el pozo devora huesos lo conservó hasta convertirlo en abono… el papel no duraba tanto… especialmente con el clima de la época feudal.

**Fin**

* * *

Bueno... ese ha sido el fic, es el primero, y espero que les haya gustado... me comentan, ¿por favor?

justo hoy terminé de ver Inuyasha y me sentí un poco disconforme, pero estuvo genial... lloré muchísimo, aunque claro... ya tenía que imaginarme que pasaría después y empecé a escribir... espero que haya sido de su agrado y si les gustó por favor un review, no se como funciona esto aún =S pero bueno ya lo descubriré...

Gracias.


End file.
